Xeno Unleashed
by Cryocontrol
Summary: EDIT: Not entirely happy with the quality, read at your own risk. The basilisks death unleashed something that was supposed to stay dormant, something trapped by its glare. Now it's free and it has got its eyes on Harry.
1. Instincts

_**"Xenomorph talking and Parseltongue."**_

"Normal talking."

 _"Human thoughts."_

 _NEW STORY! This is basically something to write on the side, so I don't overwrite Eternal Flame and get burnt out (Pro puns). Also Xenomorphs!_

 _ **I might make this a one-shot or I might add some extra chapters with Harry killing people, it depends on many things like how sadistic i'm feeling and reviews/views, so yeah.**_

 _Heavily Inspired by "Harry Potter and the xenomorph hive" by Thunderskyt (I got permission to write this)._

 _ **If I owned Alien then the Aliens would kill everyone in all the movies and my final movie would just be a montage of all the deaths in slow motion/black and white. So I guess it's a good thing I don't own or have any input into Alien then, this fanfic plot on the other hand...**_

 _ **And as I have already established in my other fanfic I do not own HP**_

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z**

As the basilisk fell limp on the floor squirming for its last breath in the darkness teeth glinted as a shadow skulked from it's supposedly eternal sleep. It's head locking onto the young boy who was currently carrying Ginny out of the chamber. Suddenly a sharp noise penetrated the darkness, originating from the shadow.

 _ **"Yessss, thiss is the one, he will help me, and I will help him, just maybe not in a way he wantsss."**_ _**"He is now my child"**_ she hissed while delving into the boys mind. _**"No parentsss, much easier; he will come, he will be mine."**_ She started implanting ideas into the boys sub conscience while destroying any bonds and links to the humans _ **. "He will trusst no one, only xenomorphs, he will come."**_ Now she began dissasembling his human habits, replacing them with that of a xenomorph. _**"Some thingsss must be taught; it doess not matter, he will be mine."**_ Exiting the boys mind, she began to skulk away before hissing one last time. _**"Goodbye, Harry Potter, welcome Xa'noth, my first child."**_

 ***The Next week***

 _"Look at all of them,"_ Harry thought, practically spitting out the words _"Plotting againsst me, all scum,_ _ **all food.**_ **"** _"Wait what? Where did that come from? Maybe I'm right,_ _ **I wonder what they taste like? Sweet? Salty?"**_ Unknown to Harry he was unconsciously drooling. Fortunately, no one noticed that his drool was, in fact, sizzling upon hitting the cold stone floor.

"Harry mate, whats wrong?" Ron asked, clearly concerned. _"Mate? I will nev_ _ **er be your mate."**_

"I am not your mate, and I never will be." Harry spat with disgust "As if I'd mate **with a human; scum"** Harry mentally shivered at the thought.

"What are you talking about Harry? We've always been mates" Ron replied, a look of apparent confusion and slight worry on his face.

 _"NO, I would never mate_ _ **with-with one of YOU"**_ Harry shouted, drawing strange looks from the rest of the table before he got up and stormed out, seemingly with a slight hunch in his back.

"I need to find mother. But I don't have a mother, she's dead. No-no she is not my mother" "The chamber, sshe is there."

 ***At the bathroom***

 _ **"Open"**_ Harry hissed at the sink, more specifically a small snake engraved into the ring of washing apparatus. The complex sink ground and opened up into a long tunnel just like before.

At the bottom of the chute Harry reached the second stone door engraved with serpents _**"Open"**_ he hissed again resulting in a clunking noise before he could hear the dripping sound of water. Finding it surprisingly easy to see in the relative darkness Harry could just about make out a darker patch in the shadow. His instincts told him to move towards the darkness, and he was in no mindset to disagree with them, he fell into the flowing blindness of night-

human for the last time.

 _ **"Chilld"**_ She hissed seductively _**"Come to your mother, come to me"**_. Watching as her child skulked towards her before dropping on his hands and knees and prowling forward. As Harry went to touch her she reached into his mind knocking him unconscious. _**"Easier if you ssleep, when you wake up, you can see mother**_ " She hissed soothingly.

Starting an ancient ritual dating long before the rise of wizarding kind she began to hiss, the words too fast for any mortal ears to comprehend.

 _ **"**_ _ **Ямар ч болсон хүн, та хэлбэртэй боловч онд сайн дураараа ирж**_ (No longer human, reborn somehow, Xeno is all you are now.)

A red light with streaks of black began to rise below Harry as he squirmed around on the wet stone floor.

 _ **"Инстинкт бонд эвдэрсэн, өөрчлөх, Xeno үнэ төлбөргүй байдаг"**_ (Instincts changed, bonds broken, the Xeno is woken)

The light began pouring into Harry causing him to let out a shrill scream before it turned into a hiss.

 _ **"Харри Поттер ямар ч илүү, хүний толгой, үхэгсдээс амилах Xanthe"**_ (Harry Potter no more, human shed, rise Xa'noth from the dead.)

A black metallic like substance began to form at his feet dissolving one of his toes. It started to creep across his skin, refining the shape of his legs into long smooth curves, as it reached the end of his legs a long black tail brutally tore out of the bottom of Harry's spine. The tail layered with what looked like scales and adorned with jagged ridges and a vicious spike pointing out of the end.

His arms became thin and long, also coated with the black substance, eradicating two fingers as it reached his hand and extending his fingers to long rigid joints tipped with sharp claws. A rib-like structure replaced his chest, also the same black as the rest of his body. Four dorsal tubes erupted from his upper back and curved out behind his head. His eyes melted away into his now black skin as Harry's head started to stretch out into a banana-like shape. His teeth fell out being replaced by honed fangs; his tongue began to change into what looked like a miniature version of his mouth, with a box like stem ending in a gaping maw also adorned with fangs.

His transformation into a Xenomorph complete Xa'noth was picked up by his mother and carried away into the new hive, the second of a species that will dominate all life on this planet. His life as a human over, but as a Xenomorph only just beginning.

 _AN - The weird writing is just Mongolian from google translate so it's probably not very accurate but hell, what are the chances someone reading this knows Mongolian (if you do tell me in a review xD)._


	2. First

_**"Xenomorph talking and Parseltongue."**_

 **"Xeno thoughts"**

"Normal talking."

 _"Human thoughts."_

 _Wow, 4 reviews already! Ok, I'm writing more of this asap but don't worry (you're probably not) I'm still updating Eternal Flame as well. Basically, these chapters are going to have character deaths, lots of them. Don't care who they are real, they will all die eventually. For now, I hope you can deal with a couple per chapter dying. On another note, these chapters will be shorter than my other story as I'm not sure how much I can write about characters dying._

* * *

 _ **"Child, I need you, go and create, more of usss"**_ A sharp hiss broke the silence of the murky chamber, now partially coated in a resinous black webbing, creeping its way to the statue of Salazar Slytherin. _**"Bring them here, implant them, with infantss."**_ The webbing congregated around a center statue with brown, almost organic eggs circling each other. One of the egg's top parts was open with a pale brown, spider-like creature exposed. A long pitch black limb carefully picked up the spider, a raspy high-pitched noise coming from the direction of the limb. _**"Sssoon my child, when your sssibling returnsss, you can be born."**_

"Harry's been gone for ages, and he said he wasn't my mate, what's wrong with him? I'll go out and look for him, he can't have gone far." Ron stated to himself, pacing around outside the Gryffindor common room, going down to the fourth floor to look for Harry Ron was only mildly worried about the pitch black darkness enveloping the room. Stopping at the fourth-floor bathroom, Ron proceeded to burst through the door to the bathroom. Expecting to be greeted with either Harry or Moaning Myrtle he was mildly surprised when he could only see darkness and the faint noise of Myrtle crying. She suddenly rose up, seemingly in panic before going to Ron.

"I don't know what it was that came, bu-but you need to leave." She stammered before pausing and looking at Ron. "Oh no-no it's come back" She wept before disappearing into one of the toilets. Ron quivered as he heard a sharp hiss penetrate the silence. Stepping backward towards the door he realized it was shut. Pressing himself up against the door he breathed heavily to himself. His hand brushed past his shoulder only to realize it was wet and the cloth was rapidly dissolving. Slowly forcing his head to look upwards he was frozen with shock as his eyes met with a dark shadow of a creature. Suddenly and without warning the shadow lunged at him, meeting Ron with the absolute darkness of unconsciousness.

Ron awoke with a searing pain in his stomach, lying down on a warm black webbing he tried to get up but found himself unable to. The memories of what happened started to flood back to him before he screamed out in terror and pain. The pain felt like it was wriggling, trying to burst out. He froze in horror when the same noise from before entered his ears

 _ **"You did well, child. Sssoon we will have, a new member, of the hive."**_ The pain started to tunnel through his organs, only amplifying the screams coming from Ron. It felt like the pain was coming out of his body. His eyes were gripped with black, the black of death. His only sight the blood coating his body before darkness one last time.

The small worm-like creature which had just burst from Ron's chest rose up and looked around before spotting the two black shadows, one considerably larger. It slithered over to the smaller one before going up the extended limb onto its shoulder, nuzzling into the neck of said creature.

 _ **"Hello, sister."**_

* * *

 _AN - I know this chapter is short but as I already said they will be mainly this short because I don't want to write a bunch of boring filler conversations. I need to focus on my other stories (I have another in progress at the moment but not uploaded) and I don't really have the patience to sit through writing 1k words of Ron talking to Dumbledore/Hermione for no reason._


	3. Second

_**"Xenomorph talking and Parseltongue."**_

 **"Xeno thoughts"**

"Normal talking."

 _"Human thoughts."_

 _AN - Btw all Xeno's except Harry are girls. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I had rly bad writers block and an urge to start a new story. Not only that but I decided that I should write something with less 'bad stigma' attached to it than fanfic for CV's etc. I have been writing a creepypasta which took a while to finish, hope to upload/submit it to the . When it goes up I'll link it on my profile, but for now enjoy another CHARACTER DEATH!_

Hermione walked down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room, thinking about Ron and Harry, who had been missing for over a week now. As she turned the corner a strange muffled noise came from in front of her. The corridor was cloaked in relative darkness but she could see a student, who was about the height of a second year, lying against the wall. On his face, however, was a spider-like creature with a tail of some sort wrapped around his neck. Instantly running over to help Hermione tried to pry the creature off but after many attempts gave up. She pulled out her wand and cast a knockback jinx onto it, violently ripping it off his face and sending it into the wall, now oozing with dull yellow blood. As she started to try to pick up the boy she stumbled back, underestimating his weight. What did she not expect however was to bump into someone behind her, already ready to apologise she whipped around to face the person.

Hermione was greeted with a cold, black face adorned with jagged teeth, she opened her mouth to scream. Before she could let out any noise at all a black claw shot itself through her heart, causing her to cough up copious amounts of blood onto the floor. Her eyes fluttered shut, permanently.


	4. Memories

_**"Xenomorph talking and Parseltongue."**_

 **"Xeno thoughts"**

"Normal talking."

 _"Human thoughts."_

 _AN-Super sorry for slow updates, my other story will also be updated soon FYI but for now enjoy this._

* * *

Hogwarts, a school once filled with hundreds of wizards and witches was silent. The shadow it cast was midnight black, intimidating the forest and lake into submission. It was final, Hogwarts and been abandoned and the schooling moved to another location. Parents wept for their lost children and the paintings cried out as they were moved, but no human can live there anymore. Dumbledore was distraught, all of his memories of the school, the laughing children, and lively ghosts. All of his years spent defending his beloved school, worthless. He wasn't happy with just leaving it behind, despite what now lurked in the darkened hallways.

Dumbledore stood in front of the ominous castle, drenched in a black coat of webbing. He shivered as he walked up to the door, remembering his first steps out of the train and the squid's shadow he saw in the lake. All of that was warped, corrupted and tainted. He couldn't just watch as the wind blew through the open doors, leading to the room where he was sorted. His instincts told him to run away but his mind pushed back, he would see what had happened to his home, no matter if he died.

The room where McGonagall could once be seen addressing the bustling crowd of students was desolate, cloaked in silence. Dumbledore tried to salvage his memories, casting every last spell onto the webbing that choked the castle. He slumped to the floor on his knees, weeping for the place that he once loved. His eyes blurred with the watery regret of tears he looked up into the face of something. The abominations that drove him out of his home, the ones that slaughtered his students, the ones he cared for so much. His wand rolling out of reach he accepted death, there was nothing left for him here, he would die in his home, he would never leave. He just wanted to see what was further in the school, his office, the Gryffindor common room, the dining room one last time. He steeled himself and shouted the mind invasion spell, launching himself through a weak web of defenses with all of his force. He saw Harry laughing, smiling, playing quidditch. The memories became clouded with darkness as he saw Harry in the chamber, moving towards one of these creatures. Dumbledore shouted at him to leave and run away but he was powerless, too late to save anyone. Bracing himself for the death of his favorite student, the one who gave him hope, he saw a mutated ritual and then...

Dumbledore ejected from the creatures, no Harry's mind and looked up, once again weeping.

"H-harry? W-why?"

He saw as Harry potter, the boy he loved with all his heart raised his hand. He thought that Harry remembered, he can save him, and all of his beloved school. His heart shot up as the creature hissed at him, trying to communicate.

"I c-can die a happy man, knowing I s-saved you, Harry." Dumbledore cried softly, still looking at Harry with a smile on his face

Harry leaned down to Dumbledore, still kneeling in tears and opened his mouth. Dumbledore smiled and looked back at Harry, his boy. Closing his eyes he waited for a few moments, only a single hiss breaking the silence.

 _ **"I am Xa'noth"**_

* * *

 _AN2 - This may be the last chapter of this fanfic not sure yet, until further notice consider it complete._


End file.
